Passione (Andrea Bocelli album)
| length = 52:01 | language = Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, English, French | label = Universal, Verve,New album "Passione" on January 29th andreabocelli.com Decca,Passione on klassikakzente.de (German) Universal Latino, Sugar | producer = David Foster | prev_title = Opera | prev_year = 2012 | next_title = Cinema | next_year = 2015 | misc = }} Passione is the fourteenth studio album by Italian tenor Andrea Bocelli, released on 29 January 2013.Andrea Bocelli To Release New Album 'Passione' Featuring Jennifer Lopez and Nelly Furtado. The album is a collection of Mediterranean love songs featuring duets with Jennifer Lopez, Nelly Furtado and a virtual duet with the late French cabaret singer Édith Piaf (who died in 1963). It was produced by multiple Grammy-winning producer and Verve Music Group Chairman David Foster who co-produced Bocelli's 2006 Latin album Amore. A Spanish version of the album titled Pasión is set to be released through Universal Latino label. Background The album features a collection of Mediterranean love songs featuring duets with Jennifer Lopez, Nelly Furtado and the late French cabaret singer Édith Piaf who died in 1963. Bocelli sings in six languages, Italian, English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, and Neapolitan. Instrumentalists include Foster on piano, along with Peruvian guitarist Ramon Stagnaro, trumpeter Chris Botti, and a 63-piece orchestra. Passione includes Elvis Presley's “Love Me Tender”, “The Girl from Ipanema”, “Sarà Settembre”, a version of Neil Diamond’s “September Morn” with Italian lyrics written by Bocelli and Kenny Loggins and Stevie Nicks'. Bocelli sings “Quizás Quizás Quizás” with Jennifer Lopez and “Corcovado” with Nelly Furtado, and a virtual duet of "La Vie en rose" with the late French cabaret singer Edith Piaf is also included who died in 1963. Promotion and release Bocelli released the studio album on January 29 on the Sugar, Decca, and Verve music labels. ;Germany In December 2012, Bocelli performed "When I Fall in Love" and The Prayer with Helene Fischer on her German show, and on RTL's Ultimative Chart Show. ;France On January 9, Bocelli appeared on the magazine C a Vous on France 5, and sang "La Vie en rose". On the 12, he was interviewed on the radio show On Repeint la Musique on France Bleu. On February 1, Bocelli gave an interview to the radio show Passion Classique on the Radio Classique station. On February 3, Bocelli took part in an episode of Là où je t'emmènerai on TF1 On February 8, "Laissez-vous tenter" on RTL radio featured a short interview with Bocelli and played selections of Passione. On March 31, Michel Drucker's Vivement Dimanche featured a performance of Bocelli singing "La vie en rose". ;Spain Bocelli gave an interview about Passione in his home for María Teresa Campos's show "¡Qué tiempo tan feliz!" on Telecinco.Andrea Bocelli nos abre las puertas de su casa (in Spanish) Telecinco.es ;United Kingdom On January 23, Bocelli performed on ITV's This Morning and was interviewed by Becky Want on her radio show on BBC Radio Manchester.Becky Want interviews Andrea Bocelli On January 25, Bocelli and his partner Veronica were both interviewed by Alan Titchmarsh on the Alan Titchmarsh Show. On February 6, Bocelli was interviewed by Bill Turnbull and Susanna Reid on BBC Breakfast.Singing star Andrea Bocelli on stage fright BBC ;United States On January 27, Bocelli began promoting the album in the States on QVC. He sang ten songs from the album, including "Quizás, Quizás, Quizás" and "Corcovado" with Natalie Cole filling in for Jennifer Lopez and Nelly Furtado. The standard edition of Passione, along with a bonus cd with 6 tracks from Bocelli's 2006 album Amore was offered to QVC viewers.Andrea Bocelli "Passione" 14 Track CD with 6 Track Bonus CD on QVC On January 28, Bocelli performed songs from the album at the iHeart Radio theater presented by P. C. Richard & Son, in 32 Avenue of the Americas, in New York City. The concert was streamed live on the Internet radio platform iHeartRadio.Andrea Bocelli iHeartRadio Concert On January 29, Bocelli performed accompanied on piano by David Foster a solo version of "Quizás, Quizás, Quizás" and "Love Me Tender" on ABC's Good Morning America.Andrea Bocelli, David Foster describe new album Passione GMA On January 30, Bocelli and Foster performed "Sara' Settembre" on The View following a brief interview with Whoopi Goldberg and Sherri Shepherd. On February 1, Bocelli performed "Quizás, Quizás, Quizás" on NBC's Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. On February 12, Bocelli was interviewed about the album, by María Celeste Arrarás, on Telemundo's Al Rojo Vivo.María Celeste habla con Andrea Bocelli (Spanish) Telemundo On April 9, Bocelli sang “Quizás Quizás Quizás” with Jennifer Lopez on Dancing with the Stars. Passione Tour ;Tour dates ;Box office score data Critical reception | rev3 = The Independent | rev3score = }} The album was well received by critics. Adrian Edwards, of the BBC, praised Bocelli for "his relaxed manner belying an innate artistry as he moves from the classical style into a popular vein with consummate ease. His delivery is such that we hear his core feeling for each language, which colours his special timbre." He also complemented Foster for "the employment of instrumental colours from saxophone, guitar, flute and accordion across the palette, played by distinguished instrumentalists, adds variety to deft arrangements of some very familiar songs." However, regarding the virtual duet with "Piaf", he said "not even modern studio techniques can disguise the shortcomings of the original recording."Bocelli’s delivery is irresistible, and these arrangements can be intoxicating BBC - January 23, 2013 Stephen Unwin, of the Daily Express, gave the album 4/5, stating that Bocelli "proves yet again that his voice is universal and his song choices commercially palatable." He also said that "a more interesting duet is La Vie En Rose with the late French cabaret singer Edith Piaf, (who died in 1963), though production from multi-Grammy winner David Foster ensures a meticulously romantic collection of slushy international classics."CD Review: Andrea Bocelli: Passione Daily Express - January 25, 2013 Andy Gill, The Independent's music critic, gave the album 3 out of 5 stars, mainly praising Bocelli's delivery in “Era Gia' Tutto Prevista”, “Perfidia” and “Roma Nun Fa' La Stupida Stasera”.Album review: Andrea Bocelli, Passione (Decca) The Independent - January 25, 2013 Commercial performance Passione entered the UK album charts at No.9,Biffy Clyro score first number one album BBC making it his eighth album to reach the top ten in the country.Biffy Clyro Clinches First U.K. #1 Album, Bingo Players and Far East Movement Take the Singles Chart Billboard.com The following week, the album jumped two spots to No.7.Macklemore and 'Les Miserables' Return to Top of UK Charts Billboard Passione become Bocelli's seventh top 10 set on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart, by debuting at No. 2 with 94,000 copies sold. Thus the set ties Bocelli's earlier runner-up title, 2009's My Christmas, which spent five consecutive weeks stuck at No. 2, as his highest charting Billboard 200 album to date. Passione was however the top selling physical album in the States, seeing as only 10% of its total sales were from Digital downloads. The following week, with three new entries to the chart, the album dropped three spots to No. 5 with 51,000 copies sold, making it the No. 2 holdover of the week.Josh Groban Earns Third No. 1 Album on Billboard 200 Chart ''Billboard'' 200 The album remained in the top 10, at No. 9, on its third week, with 48,000 copies sold, down just 6%, perhaps owing to gift purchases made for Valentine's Day.Mumford & Sons Make Grammy-Fueled Return to No. 1 on Billboard 200 ''Billboard'' 200 Pasion, the Spanish version of the album, also debuted at No. 59 on the ''Billboard'' 200, with 7,000 sold. The album also topped the Latin Albums chart, Bocelli's second No. 1, following 2009's Mi Navidad, the Spanish version of My Christmas. Track listings Love In Portofino Andrea Bocelli: Love In Portofino was released in cinemas on February 14, 2013.Love In Portofino In Cinemas From February Official Website The movie is of a Bocelli concert in Portofino, Italy, recorded in August 2012, where he performed songs from Passione, with an ensemble of supporting artists, including violinist Caroline Campbell, German star Helene Fischer, Brazilian singer-songwriter Sandy, trumpeter Chris Botti, and Bocelli's partner Veronica Berti joining him for a duet of "Somethin' Stupid", all backed by a 40 piece orchestra. The world premiere of the release, with Andrea Bocelli in attendance, took place in London on January 21, 2013. On March 3, 2013 the film aired continuously on PBS stations nationwide as part of Great Performances.THIRTEEN’s Great Performances Production of Andrea Bocelli: Love in Portofino Blooms in March on PBS PBS Credits *Director: David Horn *Executive Producers: Filippo Sugar and David Horn *Executive Producer for Additional Footage: Alfred Chubb *Producers: Andrea Cotromano and Mitch Owgang *Music Production: David Foster Featured Songs *Cinema Paradiso (featuring Chris Botti) *Senza fine *Anema e core (featuring Caroline Campbell) *Quizás, quizás, quizás *A mano a mano *Perfidia *Champagne *Corcovado (featuring Sandy) *Tristeza *La vie en rose *Something Stupid (featuring Veronica Berti) *Besame mucho *Love Me Tender *September Morn *When I Fall in Love (featuring Helene Fischer, Chris Botti) *Roma nun fa' la stupida stasera *Era già tutto previsto *Love in Portofino (featuring Caroline Campbell) *My Way Charts and certifications Peak positions Certifications |salesamount=5,000}} }} References External links *Passione Album website *[http://www.andreabocelli.com/en/#!/career-2012_1001 Passione] andreabocelli.com Category:Andrea Bocelli albums Category:Verve Records albums Category:Albums produced by David Foster Category:2013 albums Category:Italian-language albums Category:Spanish-language albums